fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lux Noctis Family
Category:ArtistOfTheDaleks The Lux Narchis Family was one of the select few Ancient Families that used Ancestral Magic. They are mostly known for their unique appearances and genetic reaction in their eyes upon gaining access to their Second Origin through intense meditation. History Origins In an ancient time the Lux Narchis were a tribal Shamanic tribe. A heavily spiritual people, they became prospects for the three divine races, the Angels, Spirits, and Demons to help guide humans to achieve their own destinies. Eventually members of this family were gifted some of the abilities and properties of these three beings. Most notably the ability to wield holy or demon weapons and immunity to most poisons and illness. Another key thing they gained from the angels is an enhanced healing factor which is enhanced through the use of Solar Magic. While the angels gave them longevity, enhanced healing factors, and purification abilities, the demons gave them enhanced strength, speed, and durability, while spirits gave them enhanced magic skills and magic power reserves. Pre-Zeref Era The Lux Narchis Family has existed since before the time of Zeref, they were amongst a familial elite in the distant past. They were a peaceful family who wished for nothing but peace and to protect that peace. They valued family and friendship above all else and thought that love and freedom was the key to living a healthy life. Pre-Zerø After the events that unfolded at the Mildian Magic Academy and Zeref's Conquest the family took action fighting in the chaos Zeref spread desperate to maintain the peace they once had. This ultimately ended in total failure during the Dragon Civil War. Many family members were killed and the family went into a secretive existence for the next few centuries plotting and planning how to restore the peace they once treasured. Zerø Arc On Tenrou Island a branch of the Lux Narchis Family lived in the Village where Mavis Lived and were the guardians and creators of the Tenrou Jade. However they were all massacred in the guild war between Blue Skull and Red Lizard with the Blue Skull guild stealing the Tenrou Jade in the end. Post-Zerø The Family continued to gather and live on the Dawn Islands in the Western Sea, where they would live peacefully for nearly a century. Pre-Time Skip Around the time before the seven year timeskip the wherabouts and activities of the Lux Narchis Family were reported to the Magic Council and Balam Alliance by several spies. The magic council saw their agenda as a threat to the council's powr over light guilds while the Balam Alliance saw it as a threat to their Grand Magic World plan. The family along with their fellow noble families and the Dawn Islands were publicly accused of researching illegal Black Arts. The two opposing forces eventually wiped out the family with only 12 survivors remaining. All remaining survivors were placed in Magic Stasis Pods set for six years and eight months in a secret cavern. However amidst the bombardment Raziel's Stasis Pod was accidentally set for 7 years. The islands would be irradiated by excess ethernano for a total of 2 years and it would take 4 years for the plantlife to finish being restored after accelerated growth. Despite this, edible food and uncontaminated water would be scarce for another 3 or 4 years. Post-Time Skip When the others woke up they had no choice but to split up and leave the archapelago due to lack of food or clean water, leaving Raziel in the stasis pod for another few months. After returning to his quest after the events of the X791 Arc, Gildarts visited the Dawn Islands as a rest stop, during one of his walks he stumbled upon the secret cavern and discovered Raziel in a stasis. Raziel upon waking up and getting aquainted with gildarts, thought he himself was the last Lux Narchis. As for the other 12 survivors they have since joined their own guilds and began starting their new lives. Philosophy It is perhaps their own Philosophy that was their downfall. The Lux Narchis believed dark guilds and light guilds should coexist as the dark guilds could do dirty work the council needs to get done while the light guilds keep the council and dark guilds in check. Through this they believed in a form of balanced absolute freedom where conformists and nonconformists alike can coexist without social standards. This ideology threatened the power the Magic Council had over light guilds and the three elite dark guilds opposed the ideals while others supported it. Eventually the family was publicly accused of illegal dark studies as more dark guilds began to support the family. They were all nearly wiped out by the Rune Knights, Oración Seis, Grimoire Heart, and Tartaros. Only 12 survivors of the family still remain alive in hiding. Social and Political Structure The Lux Narchis Family's social structure is based on an Absolute Primogeniture ideology, meaning anyone that is born first into the Family Head's bloodline regardless of gender will inherit the position. Because of this the family was lead by both Matriarchs and Patriarchs alike in it's history. On rare occasions should the family head's bloodline end it is up to the younger generations and other families to elect a new bloodline to lead if the family head had no siblings. However, if the family head had a sibling with a continuing bloodline, said sibling's bloodline will inherit the position. If the family head dies, it is typical for the spouse to take the throne first. If the first born child dies then the second born is next in line. If both the family head and their spouse dies and their child is at the age of Thirteen, he/she will inherit the position under guardianship of the elders. However if the heir is too young the family elders have limited control of the family until the heir is of age. The family's social structure towards gender is Egalitarian. Everyone overall in the family is considered equal. As such the Lux Narchis have no branch family structure. Appearance Members of the Lux Narchis Family vary in appearance. Their hair can range in various shades of white, silver, or black. Their skin color can range in tone as well. They generally wear forms of traditional clothing however some tend to opt for more unique and popular styles. Additionally tatoos that have spiritual properties are also popular such as Raziel's Magatama tattoos which are supposed to symbolize and bring good luck as one of the three regalia of japan. The most notable trait however is their eyes, their eyes can either be red or blue however blue is the most common. Upon activating their second origin their eyes glow brightly everytime they use a magic spell. In addition to this some may have exotic shaped pupils like that of a sun, star, flower, or heart. Abilities The Lux Narchis Family has numerous abilities however they are unknown to most. Massive Magic Reserves The Lux Narchis Family have uniquely large reserves of magic power often being twice as much as the typical person has. Because of this, members have very high stamina and it is more difficult to master control over spells. This being said members of the family are taught extensively about control and mastery over their power at a young age of five years old. This is later revealed to be due to their spiritual properties given to their ancestors by spirits. Second Origin Activation It is tradition in the Lux Narchis Family to be taught about the Second Origin and it's activation. Upon reaching the age of seven years, members of the family are instructed in intense meditation to access this hidden potential. Upon awakening this power the surging flow of magical energy mixed with their unique genetics cause their eyes to glow everytime they use a spell. The glowing effect on their eyes is called their "Illumination". Another strange side effect of this form of Second Origin Activation is that it increases the user's brute strength ten-fold and intensifies their magic spell's power. Raziel has stated this side effect is due to how they activate it "on their own through Meditation". implying that those whom have forcibly activated it with an outside source like the Arc of Time or by non-spiritual ways such as the Pact do not gain this extra benefit, save for the exception of Dragon Slayers. Raziel has also stated the reason he can create sudden bursts of magic his Second Origin is because unlike most mage families, the Lux Narchis Family have the Enhanced trait of twice the amount of magic power before awakening of their Second Origin. This means at full power Raziel has essentially four times as much power as a mage before Second Origin Activation. Solar Magic The Lux Narchis Family's signature magic other than their Ancestral Magic is their use of Solar Magic. The solar magic that the Lux Narchis uses is a combination of all three basic variants. The flames they use are the color of light giving them a bright golden hue similar to that of the Flame of Rebuke except they are a lot more bright, just making them creates a blinding light even making it so opponent's cannot see the user clearly. In short their variation is fire modified by light into a new source consisting of two elements combined into one subspecies magic, producing a new element created by merging two older ones. The glowing golden flames also are much hotter than any known variation of fire or light, if used offensively the flames can incinerate nearly anything on impact, skilled users can even burn other forms of magic to ash, including other flames or sources of light. The Lux Narchis also use the innate healing properties of solar magic however it is more capable than normal, this is because medical knowledge and healing magic are added into it using the solar magic's healing properties as a simple medium and not the source of healing itself. It is later revealed the angelic healing and purification properties of the Lux Narchis also play a role. Lunar Magic Considered a rarity in practice among Lux Narchis family members, the few Lux Narchis that do use a combination of all three Lunar Magic sub-types. As a result, the appearance of such an icy material is very dark and malefic often taking a lavender-ish hue with an aura of a near-black colored indigo mist. In short it is ice modified by darkness into a new source consisting of two elements combined into one subspecies magic, producing a new element created by merging two older ones. Just manifesting it can cause a room or area to be enshrouded in darkness. It is much colder and stronger than normal icy substances, anyone frozen by this not only has their magic power drained and immune system damaged but also suffers from a faster rate of freezing to death. Instead of taking five to ten minutes to completely crystallize it would take three to six minutes. The use of Lunar Magic within the Lux Narchis Family is a Rarity. Even so, some widely known members can employ this form of magic. The only known user however was Soliel Lux Narchis whom used both Solar and Lunar Magic. Wing Magic The Lux Narchis Family is well known for their Wing Magic. Depending on the person the wings' appearances can vary in color, number, and size. Despite this, the wings almost always appeared as angel wings. Some Lux Narchis however, could use Fairy or Demon wings that fired small orbs or scales instead of feathers. Their primary use of these wings however is to travel. Before the Dawn Islands Massacre, the Lux Narchis would often fly to Council meetings instead of using magic mobiles or horse drawn carriages, something that "annoyed" other noble families due to how much they flew to the meeting room's windows instead of using the door like "proper human beings". Advanced Healing Abilities The Lux Narchis Family could use advanced healing spells including self healing spells. With these, members could regenerate lost limbs or restore lost blood the secret to these advanced spells is not known by outsiders. It has been speculated that it has to do with speeding up cell mitosis, however Raziel has stated it has more to do with their unique life force and genetics. Most of these healing spells however, are Solar Magic-Based. Unlike the typical solar based healing healing spells used by the Lux Narchis are combination of solar magic and healing magic boosting the healing abilities of solar magic and giving it an additional regenerative and vitality enhancing ability. It is later confirmed that the secrets to these abilities stems from an enhanced healing factor due to their Angelic properties which are enhanced through solar healing spells. Ancestral Magic Emperor's Eye The Emperor's Eye, renowned as the Eye of Conquest of those whom have lived to see its power and tell the tale. This unique set of ocular magic spells is cast with the eyes. This eye magic has been compared to some of the Black Arts in power. When it is activated the eyes turn gold and have a glowing magic circle pattern on them in an ancient unknown language along with an eye symbol in the center. It grants the user a wide range of Psychic Based Abilities which are just as versatile as they are strong. It is considered amongst the strongest of Ancestral Magics. Due to their family taboo, they don't use it's power often and it's full extent of power is still unknown as all who have seen it's full power never lived to tell the tale. However, those whom have experienced it's power and lived to tell the tale have stated it's power can be comparable to a god's and if in the wrong hands could destroy the world as we know it. As an Ancestral Magic, it's teachings and spells are not in any book and are passed down exclusively within the Lux Narchis Family to select individuals. Also as a Psychic Magic, it can perform various psychic spells. A couple of it's spells can be considered Black Magic, despite this though they is not classified as such because of the nature of Ancestral Magics. Family Taboo In the Lux Narchis Family it is taboo and forbidden to exploit the power of the Emperor's Eye for selfish gain. Due to this it has rarely if ever been used in active battle for other than it's passive abilities. The only time the use of force with the eye is justified is to protect it's secrets from those whom seek it for potential misuse or to protect your loved ones by any means. Family members have always held up to this standard only using spells of the eye to protect it's secrets from enemy hands and to protect their loved ones' lives. Rarely have family members used it's full extent, instead opting to rely on other magics, most particularly Solar Magic. Prior to the massacre, anyone whom has violated the taboo was punished by either exile for a decade or knowledge of the Emperor's Eye removed by selective memory wipe, robbing them of the Ancestral Magic's power. Known Members *Raziel Lux Narchis *Ariel Lux Narchis *Soliel Lux Narchis † *Rachel Lux Narchis † Trivia *'Lux Narchis' is a dual elemental surname. Lux meaning Light and Narchis meaning Shadow or Darkness. *The Lux Narchis family crest is a gold colored Moon and Sun symbol. The Sun and Moon is a common symbol for unification of opposing forces and mystical duality while gold is a color of nobility, wisdom, and prosperity in Hindu culture. The gold coloring can also mean harmony and mysticism if interpreted in European culture. *Lux Narchis is pronouced as Looks Naar-kiss Indicating that the name is Latin in origin. *Members of this family tend to use either Angelic or Demonic names for their given names. *Inspiration for creating this family comes from both the Ōtsutsuki and Uchiha Clan's in Naruto and the Kurta Clan in Hunter X Hunter.